


Storming Star

by MissyMae33



Category: Chaos Control Tower
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMae33/pseuds/MissyMae33
Kudos: 4





	Storming Star

In the Chaos Control Tower, storms were frequent, some less intense than others. Most however still make the tower and its residents feel unsafe. As a safety precaution, Pip has put an order to get somewhere safe in the tower, if one were to arise in their void they lived in.

One morning, everything was interrupted by the sound of wind hitting the building, and an announcement over the entire tower.

_ “Attention everyone. This is Vee. A storm is on its way, so please proceed with your safety precautions and procedures until it has passed.” _

Mae was in her room upon hearing the message, and immediately jumped into action. She grabbed her phone, a flashlight, Lambie, and a pillow and began to rush out of her bedroom. Fiddling with the knob until it opened, Mae darted out and headed for the stairs. Making a sharp left to head for the stairwell, something jumped in front of her.

“Mae, look out!”

The two immediately smashed into one another, and both took a tumble. Mae held her nose and opened her eyes slowly.

“Shoot, I’m sorry! Are you okay?” Mae asked frantically.

Her answer came from a tiny giggle of a British man. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good. You okay, Sunshine?”

Asriel kneeled and reached a hand to her. Mae took it and stood, gathering her belongings.

“You know, we  _ really  _ need to stop bumping into each other like this.” Asriel said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head, his freckles beaming as he was.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” Mae commented.

Another chime came from the speakers above; a new announcement.

_ “Mae, Asriel. Stop being wholesome straight for two seconds and get to safety!” _ Vee exclaimed over the speaker, before it cut off.

“Ah, right. Safety. Storm. Might wanna do that then.” Asriel said with a blink.

The two locked hands in the other’s and sped down the stairs, heading for a safe spot. The best bet at the top of their heads was the game room.

Asriel swung the door open to find the light already off, but with another shining away from them. Mae grabbed her flashlight and aimed it at the unknown light. A grey rectangle spun around to reveal DooDooDoo’s startled face.

“AH!” DooDooDoo exclaimed, backing up a bit.

“Woah woah, it’s just us.” Mae whispered, coming inside and giving the spooked radio a hug. “Are you in here alone..?”

“Yeah, I was.” DooDooDoo said, taking a deep breath. “I’m trying to find some sort of signal that will tell us about this storm. It’s really difficult..”

Asriel pushed the pool table to block the door, and walked to the two in the middle of the room. “Just as long as you don’t get that weird commercial thing again, sure.”

DooDooDoo grew a furious face and sighed. “Don’t you ever,  _ ever _ talk about her again.” he said threateningly.

Asriel put his hands in the air. “I was just saying!”

DooDooDoo exhaled and turned a knob that made his speech a bit distorted, Mae rubbing his back.

“Come on, darn you….” DooDooDoo said to himself, still turning the knob and focusing on searching for a sign or signal.

Asriel sat down beside Mae and watched the work take place. DooDooDoo grunted a little as things became more distorted and staticky.

“Almost….there…”

Mae hugged him a little. “Don’t hurt yourself!”

A quick clap of thunder made Mae scrunch up in fear, but at the same time, something clicked for DooDooDoo.  
“I got i-”

DooDooDoo’s screen showed an emergency alert message for a thunderstorm warning. A terrifying beep was playing behind the message.

_ “This is a message from the Chaos Control Tower Emergency Alert System. At 9:14 a.m, a thunderstorm warning was issued for the entire region, and is going until noon today. Please take precaution as this storm passes. _

_ Thank you, _

_ Yeowzah” _

After the beeping stopped, his screen went to a harsh static, but soon flipped back to his original blue. He opened his eyes, clearly shocked and scared.

“WHAT HAPPENED-”

Mae wrapped him in her wings to help him calm down. “Shhhh, you’re back. You got the message. We just gotta stay safe until it passes by noon. Given what just happened, you might wanna rest a little. It really looked like it took a lot out of you.”

DooDooDoo, panting, hugged back tiredly. “Heh, it be how it be.”

Asriel laughed in delight. “That was great! You did really good!”

DooDooDoo smiled. “Really..? Thanks.”

Mae let him back down onto the floor where he rolled to Asriel’s side. Mae took a deep breath herself, and scrunched up again when another thunderclap sounded. “Gh!”

Asriel looked over, worriedly. “Mae..?”

Mae peeked over at him, small tears starting to swell.

“Hey, you’re looking a little pale, Mae.” DooDooDoo noted.

Mae looked down, seemingly guilty.

”You’re shaking...” Asriel whispered, noticing how terrible she truly looked. DooDooDoo wasn’t wrong.

“I- I know. Sorry.” Mae apologized, lowering her head a little so he didn’t have to see the pain she carried in her eyes.

Asriel lifted her chin, and scooted in a little so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Mae took this, and also scooted in, resting her head. DooDooDoo wheeled over with Lambie, giving her a small pap before handing her to Mae. 

“I thought you may need this.” DooDooDoo said, making sure Mae has a good grip on her. 

“Thanks...” Mae said, nodding a little. Mae sat there, holding Lambie close, feeling the beating of her heart become in tempo with her trembling. She closed her eyes for a second before hearing something oddly familiar. 

“You got her, Margaret?”

A young girl held on tight to a small stuffed lamb. She was in a soaking wet gown that swallowed her legs in fringe and ruffles, bits and pieces of hair stuck to her face from being wet from the harsh rain encountered just a few minutes prior before heading to a basement.

She was shivering and sniffling from both tears and the harsh cold from being wet when a towel was draped over her. A well meaning smile was pasted onto a man with greenish hair and a soaking wet performer’s outfit. He kneeled down to the little girl with sweet, soothing eyes.

“You’re okay, Margaret. Chief isn’t in here, and the storm will pass eventually.” The man said, hugging her and not minding her cold, shaking body.

“F-Flint… I’m scared of storms though… How can I deal with them both…?” Margaret asked, looking down at Lambie who wasn’t as cursed with being wet as the other two were.

“Well I guess it’s up to me to help you then, huh munchkin?” Flint answered, drying Margaret’s body the best he could.

Margaret nodded and assisted him in helping her get as warm as she could. She soon sat down on the concrete floor, her wet feet wearing only one shoe and digging into the cold stone. She shivered again and brought Lambie close. Flint sat beside her and put his arm around her so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

Margaret flinched at the sudden offer, concerned with the touch, but looked at him with huge, marble like eyes. Flint nodded and let his wonderful smile shine. Margaret soon rested her head slowly down onto his shoulder, and finally felt a little warm tingle in her heart and eyes as she did so, even though both were pretty cold.

“Flint…. Do you love me…?” Margaret asked in a whisper.

Flint scooted in closer. “Of course I do, Margaret. I’m so sorry you have to deal with her. I really am. But don’t worry. I’m always here, munchkin.” Flint rested his head on her’s. “Always.”

Margaret smiled, her smudged lipstick following her arching dimples further up her face. She looked at Lambie, and then at Flint’s empty hand. She grabbed it with her soaked glove hand, and held it tight.

“I love you, Flint.” Margaret whispered, her echoing words tickled with the sound of a distant rain shower and occasional thunderclaps.

Waiting for an answer, she wiggled a little, but it was finally answered by a soft snore. Margaret giggled a little and held his hand a little tighter.

She finally felt safe for the first time in  _ years.  _ And she too closed her eyes, not asleep, but calm.

When she finally opened her eyes again, there was no Flint. No gown. Lambie was still present in her lap, but so was something else. A tiny snoozing radio, having just dozed right there. Mae groaned a little and sat up, stretching her wings as if they were brand new.

“You alright there, Mae?” A soft whisper asked. Asriel ruffled her hair a little.

“Heh...yeah I’m okay F-..ahem. Just dozed. What’s up with DooDooDoo?” Mae asked, rubbing her sleepy eye with her fuzzy hand, still half asleep.

“Kitten noises gave him serotonin. Then you did those wing flutters and papped him, and that made him sleepy so he just parked it there and fell asleep.” Asriel said.

“How long was I out?” Mae asked, papping DooDooDoo as he replied with a sleepy noise.

“Maybe an hour?” Asriel answered, patting Mae on the back. “But it was still cute.”

Mae chucked and sighed, looking at him with her blueish steel eyes, and giving him a small hug. He hugged back tightly.

All of a sudden, a new message came onto DooDooDoo’s screen: an all clear signal from Pip. But as soon as it came, it left, and DooDooDoo snapped back to reality, still vibrating from the alert.

“Woaaaahhhhhh!!” DooDooDoo said as he vibrated. Once it seized, he sighed. “Well that was something. Oh, Mae! You’re awake!”

Mae hugged the small radio with her warm wings. “Yup, up and at it!” She said with a giggle.

Asriel stood and helped Mae up, who was carrying DooDooDoo, and they all went to the pool table.

“Uh… why did we move that in the first place…?” DooDooDoo asked.

“Why not?” Asriel answered with a shrug.

They all pushed it out of the way and walked out to find a confused look from a Leonora.

“Uhhhh, did you…?” she asked.

“Yup. Don’t ask.” Mae answered with a smirk.

Leonora went over to pap Mae. “Well alrighty then. Good to know you all made it through!” She said smiling at everyone.

“You too!” Asriel exclaimed, giving her a cheery point, before she waved and left the three.

“Okay I’m sorry but are we  _ not _ gonna talk about the kitten noises?! Like come on you guys!! You kiddin’ me?” DooDooDoo said, waving his arms in anger.

They both giggled. “Yeah, yeah, Mr. Sleepy Beep Boop.” Mae rebutted.

“I do not- ....crap.” DooDoodoo said, hanging his arms.

Everyone giggled and walked back down the hallway to try and make a better day out of what it had originally been.


End file.
